wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 ' Mossypebble, whom was now going on the quest as well, followed the other cats out of camp. –[[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 14:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart stared at a leaf and hit it Dewbramble came back with moss. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:02, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Padding around, Runningstrike gave Fawnheart a smug look. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 15:37, November 6, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Fawnheart asked wtih the leaf in her fur. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:19, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Sparkpaw blankly starred off into space as he awkwardly sat on his haunches, wondering where his mentor had run off to.'Silverstar' 22:28, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw carried herbs over to Stoatscar, who had got in a border clash. She seemed quiet. "Are you okay?" Darkpaw asked. Stoatscar looked at her. "Did... did Wolfstar chose a deputy...?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:31, November 6, 2015 (UTC) (Can Sapphirepaw train?) Sapphirepaw sat outside the apprentices den, eager to train. –[[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 00:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Sure?) "No! She didn't!" Creekkit yelped. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 21:15, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Please don't let Creekkit be deputy...) Stoatscar jumped. "Who will tell us what to do then? there will be fights on who it will be." she meowed worried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) (Nah. He won't be. It will just look like that) "Umm...hope for the best?" Creekkit suggested. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:57, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw nodded and began to head back to the medcine den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) "Come on!" Runningstrike purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw trotted over to her mentor, cocking her head. "What are we doing today, Silverrain?" –[[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 00:55, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble sat down alone from the other cats. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream looked for his apprentice. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 04:08, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble grumbled as he accidently bumped into Fawnheart and Runningheart. "Can we get a move on? We aren't going to figure out why the moon is red by just standing here and bickering around." –[[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 14:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) "It's getting a little late and we're hurt, I think we should rest until morning." Fawnheart meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (It's Runningstrike by the way) Annoyed, Runningstrike padded off. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 15:34, November 9, 2015 (UTC) (maybe it's time for some "Bro bonding time") Dewbramble followed Runningstrike. "Why are you acting annoyed?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:38, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "Since all these cats are treating me like I'm useless! I'm not! I'm just younger then them! Wolfstar shouldn't have even brought me on this qust." Runningstrike moaned. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 15:49, November 9, 2015 (UTC) "They aren't acting like that because your younger, it's because of the way your acting." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:50, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Getting stiff, Runningstrike looked at Dewbramble. "How am I acting?" He asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 18:05, November 10, 2015 (UTC) But Runningstrike knew what Dewbramble meant. He sighed. "It's a lie. I'm not scared to climb trees." He breathed. There was no turning back now. He had to tell Dewbramble the rest. "I really and completly can't climb trees." He whipsered. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:52, November 10, 2015 (UTC) "You ''can't climb trees?" Stormriver suddenly popped in. Dewbramble swished his tail. "We can show you how." Stormriver leaped in excitement. "Yeah!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Shaking his head, Runingstrike looked at them. "It's not that I don't ''know how, I can't. My front legs are too short, my paws are too big, and my claws aren't sharp enough. I can barely balence when I walk, there is no way I can climb!" He mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Oh..." Stormriver looked a bit upset. "The ones by the creek are wide and you really don't use your claws, they are willows." Dewbramble butted in. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 00:15, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay